


My mind goes too fast

by Iris_Blanck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Jim Moriarty, POV Mycroft Holmes, POV Original Character, POV Sherlock Holmes, Relationship(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Blanck/pseuds/Iris_Blanck
Summary: Un genio, era forse questa la parola giusta per definirti? No assolutamente no, quella parola non riusciva ad esprimere minimamente quanto fosse brillante e unica la tua mente.Così veloce e perspicace che nemmeno il tuo stesso corpo riusciva a starle dietro.Il tuo IQ era il più alto registrato nella storia dell'umanità, ma questo doveva restare un segreto, l'umanità non era pronta per una mente come la tua.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Jim Moriarty & Reader, Jim Moriarty & You, Jim Moriarty/Reader, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Reader, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Mycroft Holmes/You, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson
Kudos: 3





	My mind goes too fast

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la mia prima ff pubblicata su questo forum, vi chiedo scusa in anticipo per i problemi che sicuramente incontreró nell'utilizzare questa piattaforma e che andranno ad influenzare le pubblicazioni settimanali.  
> Detto questo vi auguro una buona lettura e vi lascio le simbologie della x reader :
> 
> (Y/n) your name  
> (Y/s) your surname  
> (Y/e/c) your eyes color  
> (Y/h/c) your hair color  
> (Y/h) your height

_**The game has begun:** _

**Y / n POV**

"Quanto starai via questa volta?"

La voce di Jackson, ti arriva forte e chiara dal telefono, che ti aveva svegliato dal tuo meritatissimo riposo, il tuo amico era sempre informato di quello che facevi ovviamente, o almeno lo era finché ti trovavi nel suo territorio, gli Stati Uniti. Jack di fatti, uno dei tuoi più fidati amici e colleghi di lavoro, teneva sotto scacco il governo statunitense, che non osava prendere decisioni senza prima consultarlo.Quello era un bellissimo paese, ti trovavi anche bene ma non era di certo la tua dimora fissa, infatti tu (Y / n) (Y / s) avevi proprietà sparse in tutto il mondo, e ti ritrovarvi ad utilizzarle di tanto in tanto per domande di lavoro. Proprio per il lavoro stavi lasciando il tuo attico a New York per andare in Inghilterra, precisamente nella villa di tua proprietà in Hampsted Lane a Londra.

" Non lo so, probabilmente mi ci vorrà una settimana per convincere Mycroft Holmes a far parte della nostra Lega. Anche se dubito rifiuterà, siamo molto potenti, non vogliamo creare scompiglio ma semplicemente detenere il controllo sul mondo, e credo sia un uomo a cui piace avere il controllo. Inoltre ho deciso io stessa di voler includere l'Inghilterra nel nostro gioco di potere, dovrebbe sentirsi lusingato non trovi? "

Non ti ci volle molto per svegliarti completamente e rispondere in modo pacato e tranquillo al ragazzo che dai rumori del traffico che sentivi dal suo microfono, si stava ovviamento dirigendo all'ambasciata, probabilmente era sorto un problema che richiedeva il suo intervento di persona, ma nonostante questo aveva trovato il tempo di chiamarti per augurarti buona partenza a modo suo. 

"Conosco Mycroft Holmes (Y/n), non prendere la situazione alla leggera come tuo solito, se intendi avvicinarti a lui devi sapere che saprà tutto di te dal primo momento." 

Era ovvio che si conoscessero, erano entrambi due burattinai di due nazioni molto potenti, e si sapeva che gli accordi fra America e Inghilterra non erano inusuali, soprattutto se si trattava di mantenere i giusti equilibri. Quello che non si sapeva però era che quegli equilibri erano dettati dalla lega che tu avevi creato, le persone più importanti del mondo erano radunate sotto il tuo comando, e giorno dopo giorno tessevate i fili sui quali le varie nazioni si destreggiavano.

"La prendo come un'offesa Jack, per caso non mi ritieni in grado di poter contrastare Mycroft Holmes? Devo forse ricordarti chi a soli 16 anni ha avuto la brillante idea di creare un'associazione che raccogliesse le maggiori autorità del mondo?"

Le tue erano domande retoriche, non c'era alcun dubbio sul fatto che tu fossi un genio epocale.  
Eri andata in giro per il mondo alla ricerca di persone che potessero aiutarti a costruire il tuo attuale impero. Certo un impero che viveva nell'ombra, visto che l'associazione non era registrata su carta, ma che comunque teneva sotto scacco il mondo.

"Sai che non intendevo quello, ti sto semplicemente dicendo che lui non è come noi altri, certo si, noi siamo intelligenti o non ci avresti mai scelto, ma devo ammettere che Mycroft ci supera tutti, ha lo stesso tipo di intelligenza di Charles August Magnussen, con la differenza che non è un giornalista in vena di fare accordi. "  
"E prima che tu dica qualcosa, si lo so che li superi intellettualmente, sarei un folle a negarlo. Ti ho visto mentre piegavi quello squalo di Magnussen, non ti ci è voluto niente, e lui si che ne aveva piegate di persone e anche potenti, ma ha perso quando ha capito che non avevi un punto debole e che non poteva batterti, così ha iniziato a rispettarti e temerti.  
Tuttavia Mycroft Holmes è diverso, non puoi convincerlo a fare qualcosa che non vuole, a meno che tu non abbia sotto scacco prima il suo punto debole."

Si stava semplicemente preoccupando per te, dopotutto era uno dei tuoi migliori amici ed era anche logico che lo facesse, ma proprio normalmente non riusciva a dirlo, dovevi sempre interpretarlo, ma alla fine era anche per questo che ti piaceva la sua compagnia.  
Inoltre ti aveva dato una buona idea, dovevi prima avvicinarti a suo fratello Sherlock, vedere come operava ed interagiva con gli altri, una volta osservato ti saresti rivelato a lui e gli avresti fatto la tua proposta, si, poteva funzionare.

"Cambio di programma, mi sa che andrò ad abitare a Baker Street, grazie per il suggerimento."

Stavi già per chiudere la chiamata , e andarti a preparare, ma la voce squillante di Jack ti aveva anticipato, sapendo che gli stavi praticamente per staccare in faccia.

"Non esagerare con le dosi delle pillole, o sarò costretto a chiamare Frank. So benissimo che ti servono per tenere a bada il tuo enorme intelletto, ma ti fanno male alla salute ricordatelo."

Stava parlando delle pillole che la casa farmaceutica più grande e importante del mondo produceva esclusivamente per te, perché servivano solo a te. Questo perché Frank, il CEO della casa farmaceutica, faceva parte della tua associazione, ed oltre ad essere diventato il tuo medico era anche diventato un tuo amico, proprio come Jack.

"Tranquillo mammina, ti prometto che farò la brava. Adesso ti saluto, se no mi fai fare tardi in aeroporto."

Dopo aver chiuso la chiamata ti eri pigramente alzata dal tuo amatissimo letto per prendere un bicchiere d'acqua, con il quale aiutarti ad ingoiare le due pillole nere che avevi appena preso da un contenitore.  
Erano praticamente dei farmaci che servivano a rallentare le connessioni neurali, così da renderti estremamente più lento rispetto alla tua vera natura. Benedicevi l'invenzione di quel farmaco, dai tuoi 16 anni la tua mente era diventata troppo veloce per il tuo corpo, che non riusciva a stare al passo con tutto quello che notava e le deduzioni che ne traeva. Attualmente hai 25 anni, se dovessi stare per più di 5 minuti con la tua mente allo stato naturale, probabilmente ti verrebbe un ictus.

_Skipe Time_

Avevi ovviamente mentito a Jack, non potevi fare ritardo all'aeroporto visto che prendevi il Jet privato e si decollava quando decidevi tu. Semplicemente non ti andava di sentirti i rimproveri di quello che le persone comuni chiamavano "migliore amico", si probabilmente tu e Jack potevate definirvi così.  
Sta di fatto che adesso ti trovavi comodamente seduta sul sedile del tuo aereo e stavi contemplando il panorama dal finestrino, cercando di ignorare le numerose notifiche dei tuoi collaboratori che ti inforamvano dei progressi e delle nuove trattative in corso nei vari paesi o multinazionali che gestivano.  
Fantastico non trovate? Soli 25 anni e già avevi sotto scacco il mondo, cosa ti restava più da fare? Saresti potuta morire in quel preciso istante e saresti comunque stata realizzata. Eppure tuo fratello maggiore non la pensava così, ti ripeteva sempre che per essere felici nella vita serviva "l'amore", si permetteva di farti la predica, ma nemmeno lui l'aveva ancora trovato.   
Quel sentimento per te non voleva dire nulla, se non debolezza. Il giorno in cui ti saresti innamorata le tue difese avrebbe avuto un punto debole, tu avresti avuto un punto debole, tutto quello che ti eri sforzata di costruire sulla tua grandiosa razionalità e il tuo strabiliante acume intellettuale avrebbero potuto vacillare.  
Meglio non innamorarsi, e poi parliamoci chiaro, chi sarebbe potuto essere al livello della tua meravigliosa mente? Risposta abbastanza semplice, nessuno.  
Lo squillare del telefono ti riportò al mondo reale, distraendoti, o almeno in parte,dai tuoi pensieri. Anche se la tua mente non smetteva neanche per un secondo di elaborare, nonostante fosse sotto "sedativi".  
Sulla schermata del telefono comparve la scritta "Mrs. Hudson", era la padrona di casa dell'appartamento che volevi fittare al centro di Londra, semplicemente perché lì abitava anche Sharlock Holmes, il punto debole della tua preda, o meglio il tuo futuro collaboratore Mycroft Holmes.

"Buongiorno Mrs Hudson!" 

Una volta avviata la chiamata, avevi avviato la tua recita, il tuo tono era gentile e socievole, ispiravi simpatia solamente dalla voce.

"Grazie mille per avermi richiamata, so che non è facile organizzare una visita per un appartamento all'ultimo secondo, ma come già le ho spiegato prima il mio trasferimento di università è avvenuto all'ultimo secondo e per questo fine settimana devo assolutamente trovare una casa dove trasferirmi."

Ti ci erano voluti 5 minuti per inventarti il personaggio che da ora in poi avresti interpretato, al tuo arrivo ti aspettavano tutte le tue carte e i documenti in regola con la tua nuova identità, che poi tanto nuova non era visto che avevi deciso di mantenere il tuo nome e il tuo cognome originali, insieme alla tua età che tanto non si poteva camuffare, ma tutto il resto era completamente diverso. Ti eri reinventata come studentessa di legge ad un anno dal laurearsi, una persona calma e tranquilla, assolutamente nella media con una vita felice e dei genitori carini ma probabilmente troppo apprensivi, poiché eri la loro unica figlia. Tutti gli hobby e le caratteristiche che avevi dato al tuo personaggio erano nel rapporto del MI5, la tua scheda fasulla era stata direttamente inserita nell'archivio dal capo della Military Intelligence del Regno Unito, tuo conoscente che ti doveva un favore.

"Oh figurati cara, smettila di ringraziarmi, sarebbe un piacere per me averti come inquilina in uno dei miei appartamenti, sembri una persona adorabile! Sono disponibilissima a farti vedere l'appartamento alle 16:00 di questo pomeriggio, per te va bene cara?"

La voce della signora Hudson era come una caramella al miele, quella donna doveva essere gentile proprio come sembrava, ma avrebbe avuto una visione di lei più dettagliata una volta dopo averla incontrata.

" Certamente Mrs Hudson, passerò immediatamente dopo i corsi dell'università, grazie ancora per l'opportunità! "

Dopo aver salutato la donna chiudesti la chiamata, questa sarebbe stata di sicuro una delle più belle partite che avevi giocato, chi sa se Mycroft o Sherlock si sarebberó accorti della tua falsa identità prima di una settimana.  
Un ghigno si formò sul tuo volto, non avevi neanche dato il via alla partita e già eri eccitata.

_Preparatevi fratelli Holmes il gioco sta iniziando................_


End file.
